


Happy birthday Kaito

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Crossdressing, Family, M/M, No Sex, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Happy birthday Kaito!
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Happy birthday Kaito

Holding his son and sing happy birthday to Kaito, so sweet for Saihara to do all this for him. Kouki look at his father's then the cake, he reach over it and grab some of the cake, Kaito noticed him and "Hey hey hey no thats my cake Kouki" his son makes a faces and cries, making Kaito rolls his eyes and hold him "Such a crybaby"  
"Well he doesnt like the word No" Saihara smile at him, then kiss his cheek; he leans into Kaito ear and whisper something which made him all gigglely and with that Saihara walk away.

Night time 

With all Kaito's happy birthday wishes and already heading straight home, All he did today was, go to work and head the gym really quickly for an hour work out session with Leon and Rantaro which they gave him some happy birthday wishes now he is heading home to see what Saihara talk about.

Open the front door, shuttind it an see Saihara standing there with hus robe on, he takes Kaito's hand and guide him to the sofa and give him a massage, work may be hard on him today, Saihara back away and tell Kaito to close his eyes which he already did. Dont worry Kouki is asleep,a toddler like him are very sleepy during the night time.

Removing his robe, getting in front of Kaito and sit on his laps "Okay open your eyes"  
Kaito open his eyes and eyes widen because oh my god! Saihara looks so sexy in that see-throught lingerie outfit all purple with stars with high knees socks on and a cute blush on his face. he leans to Saihara's face and start kissing him which he gladly accepts 

Oh boy this is going to be a fun tonight! 

In the morning

Sleeping away and the door open, its just Kouki, their son he running up to the bed, climb on it and got close to Kaito face; he grab some of kaito's goatee and pull on it which woke him up "Hmm Huh what happen?" looking at his son, his bright yellow eyes(or whatever eye color Shuichi has) is staring at him "Ah ah" he say, Kaito sit up "hm food?" his son nod his head "Okay come on, lets leave Saihara some sleep i'll cook for us" he gets up, grab his son and take him to the kitchen to make some breakfast!


End file.
